


Mistaken

by GardenBodied



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/pseuds/GardenBodied
Summary: it was a spicy breakup this happens in the future k bye





	

Sometimes when something bad happens, you have to find a better substitute or anything that will keep a aching pain from snapping at anybody that walked by.

It was only the painkiller now in these days. Sitting in a disgusting bar, sitting with legs tangled with someone she could hardly remember his name; listening to him talk about something she could give less than a shit about. Margo had her finger warping sounds from the rim of a martini glass, she was scouting around with her eyes; tuning in and out as her blind-date chatted her ear off.

"And it wasn't nothing special either, it was just a film, like it wasn't good but it wasn't bad but it wasn't good, y'know" Margo finally looked over at her date, he was different. He looked like she knew him, why did he look like she once loved him; she didn't know why. He wasn't even remotely her type but every time she watched him, he looked like an ex-lover she still felt things for. Margo's copious amount of staring made him question her, asking if she was okay. Was she? Well whatever it would be, she shrugged it off and emptied her glass in one fast pour into her mouth, swallowing fiery liquid that made her nose burn.   
" Let's just get to the chase and fuck already. " Margo stared directly into his eyes, was it the alcohol that she had consumed or was it the pure desperation of seeing IT in his eyes. IT being an ex, Alastair was his name. They called it off when they graduated from a school just for them; it sickened her to no end. Sickened her so much she didn't even remotely remember them leaving the bar and getting into the backseat of his car. It was just tracing the corners of each other's skin in the blue dark of his Prius. This man wasn't Alastair, he smelled of a muggle- he wasn't him.. he just wasn't.

But here he was, inside her and pushing boundaries, faking moans and gasps. This was embarrassing, having sex in the parking lot of a bar, only to lay on her back and fake it. Maybe she was broken or maybe she just needed to visit a sex club, those were known to help people- repair them so they felt the sparks under the covers. _Margo was broken, broken from beyond repair._

With an effort, he was done and she was unsatisfied, he pressed his nose against her cheek and breathed out slowly, catching his breath; she couldn't smell the alcohol on his breath and she knew this was not good. She soon sat up to grab her clothes and fanagle them on and grabbed her bag and phone.

"So when can I see you again?" He said, still out of breath, figures. Margo slowly oozed and slinked out of his car and the instant she was out- she was free to say everything mean to him. He wasn't him, he will never be him. Because unlike him, _Alastair made her come_ , to make her see stars on the wall and to feel the electric current and shocking her till she was left a laughing and twitching mess.

" Uhm, yeah.. about that; this wasn't suppose to mean anything- Don't call me. " Margo slammed the door on his shocked face. She knew that expression so well, shocked and a slight sting of pain. Except her's were always with a major sting, no man can curve the pain.

It was disgusting, the only way to get away from it was to sleep at her parents' house for a couple more nights.


End file.
